To Tesser With Mages
by Tris-WannaBe
Summary: Alanna is pulled into Tris's world by an unkown sorceror. Alanna and Tris's fiery tempers get the better of them and they start off as enemies. However, they must put aside their differences and work together when a quest comes to them that they can't d
1. Scrying

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and settings that belong to Tamora Pierce.

a/n: This is my first fanfic, so please review! I'm sorry it's so short, I wasn't sure how long to make each chapter. The next one will be long, I promise! Please R/R!!!!

**To Tesser With Mages**  
  
Chapter 1- Scrying  
  
Alanna sat at her desk in her tent at the Scanran border. The war was ending, but she still needed to check on the Scanrans, just to be sure they didn't try any tricks.  
  
Alanna took out her flowered mirror from Thom and watched as her purple-colored magic covered it. Suddenly, the mirror showed a redheaded girl with spectacles looking at her. Alanna felt pulled... then fell unconscious.  
  
Trisana Chandler sat on the side of a river in Emelan. She was still a few weeks away from Winding Circle, where most of her foster-siblings were waiting for her. She had just finished helping the people here with some intense heat that was scorching most of the crops. I wonder where Niko is? Niklaren Goldeye had gone out while Tris was still helping. It was unusual of him to walk out on her, but he usually had good reason. No, Tris corrected herself, he always has good reason.  
  
Tris was getting bored. She decided to make things a little easier, as a reward for finishing up with the people here. She watched through her magical vision while her magic covered part of the river by her. The water sensed her need for it and stilled where the magic touched it. All of a sudden, Tris saw a redheaded girl with violet eyes staring back at her. She felt jolted back and was blinded for a second. When she could see again, there was the girl in the river, standing right in front of her.


	2. Crossworld Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the settings that belong to Tamora Pierce.

a/n: I'm still getting used to how long a chapter should be. I haven't recieved any reviews yet. I need you to help and make suggestions! Please R/R!

**To Tesser With Mages**  
  
Chapter 2- Cross-World Introductions  
  
Alanna recovered first. "Who're you?" She snapped at the plump girl on the ground.  
  
"Hello to you, too," Tris snapped back.  
  
"Look, I'm in no mood to be polite and formal here. You got me here, and I need to get back. Where is here, anyway? And you didn't answer my question," Alanna demanded.  
  
"Just to keep you happy, I'm Trisana Chandler, and we're in Emelan. I did not bring you here."  
  
"Well, then how did I get here? And where's Emelan?"  
  
Tris gaped. Who didn't know about Emelan? This stranger was odd. "I don't know how you got here. I was scrying for my teacher when you showed up. And you mean to tell me you haven't heard of Emelan,, Duke Vedris, anything?" Tris asked as Alanna shook her head. "Who are you?"  
  
Alanna sighed. She hated formal introductions, and she wasn't sure she wanted this, Trisana, she called herself, who she really was anyway. Not that most people didn't recognize her by sight. She finally decided against titles and to stick with origins. If this girl had a half a head for what went on in her world, she should figure out who she was. "I'm Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, citizen of Tortall, which this doesn't look like."  
  
"Tortall?" asked Tris, confused. She had a feeling the girl, No, Alanna, was hiding something from her, but she decided not to press the matter. After all, she was hiding something as well. "I'm young, but I'm not stupid. Everyone knows Emelan and Tortall can't exist, or I haven't been paying attention to any of my lessons."  
  
"What're you implying?" Alanna asked, feeling her temper come out of her. "Stop playing games with me. I've never heard of Emelan and you'd've had to have been these past years to not of heard of Tortall. I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming. Someone wake me up. Water. Pinch me. Anything."  
  
Tris sighed. She was in need of a pinching herself. She tried, she really did, to get a hold of her temper, but it was too late. Nobody was going to mess around with her, she'd get that point across.  
  
Suddenly, Alanna saw a bucket-amount of water com out of the stream and come crashing down on her head. Alanna gasped, the water was cold! "What was that for?" She said, quivering with anger now definitely out of her control.  
  
"You wanted water. I guess this isn't a dream. Stop messing with me or you'll get more than that," Tris hoped she would stop. She really didn't want to hurt this stranger; she hadn't done much. It wasn't her fault that the person she picked to mess around with was a mage with a short temper. But if she kept it up, Tris wouldn't be able to help it. Tris wasn't sure what she expected the stranger's reaction to be, but she was fairly certain anger wasn't it. Awe, maybe? Fear? No, she was getting vain. The most amazing part was that this Alanna kept up the act even as the water hit her. She couldn't possibly be telling the truth, could she?  
  
Quick as a flash, mud came up and smacked Tris on the face. "Stop kidding me," Alanna growled, "Whose messing with who here? You're a good actress, I'll give you that. In fact, the best I've ever seen, but I want the truth, now."  
  
Before Tris could reply by asking a brach to drop on Alanna's head, she felt a wall between her and the stranger. She looked with her magical vision and discovered what was a wall, a magical one, and very powerful at that. She looked behind her and saw Niko. "Niko!" Tris yelled, "Where were you? This person was about to apologize for messing around with me."  
  
"That's it, you've gone way too far. Don't you recognize me by now? I'm Sir Alanna, King's Champion in Corus, Tortall." Alanna thought this revelation would bring surprise, awe, respect, or something like that, but the girl only looked doubly confused. And who was this strange man with her? Niko, she called him?  
  
"Both of you have lost your cool," Niko stated the obvious. "Calm down before you kill each other. I think I may be able to explain."


	3. Revelations

> > Disclaimor: I do not own the characters or settings that belong to Tamora Pierce.
>> 
>> a/n: Thanks so much to my reviewers! I'm glad you enjoy it and I will try to continue quickly. Sorry that the chapters are short, I'll fix that soon. You'll meet Chime and Little Bear and find out about Keth in this chapter.
>> 
>> **To Tesser With Mages  
**  
Chapter 3- Revelations  
  
After both girls grudgingly promised not to attack each other, Niko let the barrier down. Alanna sat down cross-legged on the grass while Tris asked the earth to rise a little and make a seat for her. Niko glared at Tris for what she took as a 'That was not necessary'. Tris scowled. If Niko didn't teach this stranger a lesson, she would, promise or no.  
  
"It seems to me that someone must have tessered-"  
  
"In effect, a tesseract?" Tris asked, recognizing this as one of those times when Niko would go off in his own language and have to be asked for Common after he finished.  
  
"Tesser? Tesseract?" Alanna asked, confused.  
  
"To tesser, to bend space in order to eliminate matter between two, in this case our two, parallel dimensions and opening a temporary portal between the two parallel dimensions and dropping one or maybe even two living creatures-" Niko indicated Alanna, "-into the other world."  
  
Tris sighed in relief. It was over at last. "Common, now, if you don't mind."  
  
Niko grinned. "Someone pulled you through," Niko stated, pointing to Alanna, "and it was pretty powerful, too. I haven't felt a pull like that since-. Well, a long time."  
  
Tris stared at Niko. "You-" she began, but was interrupted by a cascade of barking and melodic notes coming from behind her. Tris turned and saw Little Bear and Chime running (Little Bear running, Chime flying) toward her. Little Bear nearly tackled Tris and Chime went to his favorite spot around her neck. Little Bear was still wearing the collar that was magicked to Kethlun Warder (Keth had finally mastered his magic on the journey to Winding Circle and said he would return to Tris and Niko once he regained his place in his family and the Glassmaker's Guild.) Keth had offered to take Glaki with him, knowing his family would take her in to a permanent home and provide schooling for the child. After Glaki said it was ok, Tris grudgingly agreed, knowing it was better for Glaki. She waited until noone could see her before she let the tears flow.  
  
Alanna gazed in awe at the- what was it? "What is that?" she asked Niko, pointing to the flying object by Tris. It looked like a glass dragon, but that couldn't be it. She'd seen a living skeleton, but living glass? What else did this world have?  
  
"She's called Chime," Niko replied, "And the dog is Little Bear."  
  
"But, what is it?" Alanna repeated.  
  
"A glass dragon. Her student made it in a freak accident, but refused to claim responsibility over it, so Tris kept it," Niko explained. Somehow, Alanna wasn't surprised that this Tris had a student. Someone who could raise the earth to make a seat at such an age did seem likely to be pretty powerful. Alanna wondered just how powerful this girl, _No, Tris,_ was.  
  
Tris, finished with her reunion with Chime and Little Bear, glared at Niko. "If you think I forgot what you said about feeling a pull before, you've got another think coming. When? How?" she pressed, wanting to find out yet another secret that her teacher had kept from her.  
  
Niko sighed. "There's no hiding something from you anymore. I did it, ok? That's all for now," Niko finished before Tris could ask more. Tris grunted in disbelief. She knew Niko still had plenty of information hid from her, and she was just beginning to find out most of it. Just recently she found out that Niko had a copy of The Wind's Path, a very valuable book that he had given to her.  
  
"So, if anyone can do this, how come it hasn't been heard of? Or happened more often?" Alanna asked, barely understanding what happened to her and bringing the other two back to the situation at hand. The only part she was really able to grasp was that she was in another world, pulled through by somebody. _Probably this girl,_ she thought ruefully, _she must be bored_. She _did_ have a student, after all.  
  
"No. Not everyone can do this," Niko said with surprised vehemence, "The person has to be very powerful. And," Niko held up a hand to silence whatever Tris was about to say, "_And_ it only happens when two mages of near- equal powers are scrying at the same time."


	4. On The Road

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings that belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
A/n: Thanks for reviewing! Also, if you haven't reread last chapter about Glaki, you should now. I found out that I didn't fix that like I thought I did. Sorry for the long wait. I should get the next chapter up soon, but then I'm going on vacation and I might not get to put another one up for a while. Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Addikins: You're right, she does die her hair. Sorry about that!  
  
Emikae: Thank you. Here are three online cents.  
  
Krystal Desalon: I did not steal your definition!!! They were my words and I copyright 'tesser'.  
  
FlamingKnight: When Alanna is referred to as 'girl', it is in the stream and is an unclear picture. It also states that Alanna doesn't want to tell Tris who she is. There is no reason why they can't have near-equal powers. Alanna is more experienced, but Tris has done a lot in her 14 years. One's academic and one's ambient, so they are equal in different ways.  
  
**To Tesser With Mages**  
  
Chapter 4- On The Road  
  
Alanna and Tris gaped at each other. _Equal powers?_ Alanna thought. She had never thought about her powers in comparison with anyone else before, but she wasn't sure she like the idea of a....... teenager being as powerful as she was. Tris, on the other hand, was used to being more powerful than most mages. After their reaction of fear and jealousy, she found herself wishing she wasn't so powerful. But now that her wish had come true, she almost, _almost_, preferred being slightly more powerful. _Oh well,_ Tris thought, _Another reason to dislike this stranger.  
_  
"Usually there's a reason why someone uses a spell this powerful. It always drains a person, even the most powerful," Niko added with an extra glare for Tris to let her know _never_ to experiment with it. "You better come with us," Niko turned to Alanna, "I don't like the idea of a stranger from a different world alone, even if you're powerful." Tris started to complain, _Her? With us? Of all people!_, but Niko silenced her. "We found her first, and you might be involved. In the meantime, we'll try scrying and listening to the find for this powerful mage."  
  
"We'll continue to Winding Circle," Niko decided. Like Tris, he was unsure of when they would encounter the one responsible for bringing Alanna , and didn't like the idea of imposing on Lark and anyone else in Discipline. "If this mage is powerful enough to pull you through, then no doubt he'll have a way to track you down. Hopefully, he'll find us before we get there."  
  
"Or else?" Alanna asked, unsure of why they wanted to get rid of her before they reached their destination.  
  
"Well, we're not exactly going to our own cottage, you understand," Niko explained, "It's nothing against you, it's just that our host is often too hospitable."  
  
Tris snorted. 'Too hospitable' was putting it mildly. Lark was unsure of what room to give a new student, even after the four who used to occupy the rooms moved out. She heard they were considering another expansion, but that would take a while. Niko, knowing the reason for the snort, grinned. "Well, we'll figure something out."  
  
Niko quickly found a stable and Alanna bought a mount. As they journeyed through Emelan, Alanna found it much like Corus. This world had the same marketplaces, shops and people that she had back at home.  
  
For conversation, Alanna and Niko, Tris was determined to avoid the stranger as much as possible, shared stories of their worlds, Niko often reminiscing of his trip when he tessered.  
  
Around midday, they passed an inn that made Alanna gasp and stop her horse in its tracks. "What now?" asked Tris, her temper growing even worse because of her growing hunger.  
  
Alanna turned to Niko and Tris. "Do you mind if we eat there?" she asked, pointing to the inn called the Purple Peacock. "It reminds me of.... old times," she said at last, remembering the days when she would sneak out of the palace and visit George and his Court of the Rogue at the Dancing Dove.  
  
Niko frowned. "Are you sure?" he asked with growing discomfort.  
  
Alanna nodded. Tris shrugged and started riding toward the inn. _How bad can it be? _She wondered. They tied their horses outside and walked in.  
  
When they entered, their eyes feasted upon a scene of many drunkards, half-overturned table and lots of gruff-looking men. Alanna smiled and Niko said, "I'm not sure this is a good idea."  
  
"Don't worry. Nothing will happen, I promise," Alanna assured them. Hopefully, the signs for 'colleague' and 'fellow friend' were the same here as in her world. Tris and Niko still looked unsure, but sat down all the same.  
  
About halfway through the meal, one thief tried to pickpocket Tris. Alanna, a master at these things after living with George and his Court of the Rogue for so long, saw this and immediately stood up.  
  
"You gonna give that there back to me mate, eh?" Alanna asked, using Street Slang.  
  
The thief looked shocked, not only that the woman noticed but she also talked Street Slang. "Whachya gonna do if I don't?" he retorted.  
  
Alanna casually made the sign that meant 'colleague' and said, "Report ya."  
  
The thief appeared dazed and hurriedly gave Tris's purse back. "How did you know he took it?" Niko asked, "Even I didn't notice."  
  
Tris, on the other hand, made no move of gratitude for the saving of her purse. "Who are you, really? A thief?" Tris accused.  
  
Alanna sat back and down, threw back her head, and laughed. Tris took offense at this and glared at Alanna. "No, not exactly," she answered, suppressing more bursts of laughter. She watched as the unsuccessful thief scurried to tell the others that Alanna was a colleague.  
  
"Then why did he look so scared?" Tris demanded, hardly believing Alanna.  
  
"Do you pay so little attention to the Lower Class?" Alanna retorted, trying to think of a way to avoid letting on that her husband was the King of Thieves.  
  
"I'd like an answer," Tris growled, using every bit of control she had to not fry Alanna with a lightning bolt. Tris _did_ pay attention, having lived with them for a time. Nobody she knew was able to decipher thief signs.  
  
"Let's just say that I was familiar with a few Lower Class citizens," as Tris tried to inquire further, Alanna snapped, "I, Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, King's Champion, am entitled to my privacy, especially as _you_ have yours."  
  
They finished the meal in a cold silence. Any attempts for conversation from Niko were cut short by Alanna and Tris.  
  
After they finished, Alanna got up and told them, "You two can just stay here and be merry. I'll be back," Alanna walked away before either of them could protest. She went to the thief who tried to pickpocket Tris and asked, "Could you take me to the King of Thieves?"  
  
The thief stared back, perplexed. "You mean the Thief Lord?" he asked.  
  
"If that's what you call him," Alanna answered, "I'm from a different country, representing the Rogue there. I'd like to talk with him," Alanna lied successfully. The thief shrugged and led her into a back room. 


	5. Thieves of the Worlds

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the settings that belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
a/n: Thank you reviewers! I managed to upload this even though I am on vacation. Don't expect another chapter really soon because the internet is hard to get on down here.  
  
emikae: You'll have to keep reading!  
  
FlamingKnight: You're right about the four years. A mage can pull of a tesseract when two other mages of near-equal powers are scrying at the same time. The mage who is drained doesn't have to have near-equal powers. I hope this is easier to understand, but it might make it more confusing. Sorry!  
  
Krystal Desalon: It comes after Trickster's Choice.  
  
Liali: Alanna is about thrice as old as Tris (who is 15). 43:15  
  
To Tesser With Mages  
  
Chapter 5- Thieves of the Worlds  
  
Alanna instantly felt a knife to her neck. "Make one move and you die," a voice growled softly in her ear. She could feel a hand searching for her purse. No doubt the thief that had led her in wasn't trustworthy.  
  
"I don't remember seeing you here before," the gruff voice continued. "Why'd ya let her in, Trump?"  
  
Trump, seeing this as an opportunity to get revenge upon his previous embarrassment, answered eagerly, "She didn't look trustworthy, milord. I lured her in 'ere to let ya have your say with her, Lord."  
  
Whatever they expected Alanna to do, they didn't get it. In one quick move, Alanna flipped the Lord onto the thief called Trump, grabbed the knife and held it to the Lord's neck.

"As I told this here Trump, I represent the King of Thieves from the North Country. I asked to meet you, but this ain't the meetin' I was expectin'," Alanna said in Street Slang, adding a dangerousness to her voice. "Here's the deal: Trump leaves, I keep your knife and you keep your hands in the open while we talk. Got it?"  
  
The Thief Lord, recognizing defeat when it met him at the neck, nodded as best he could with a knife at his throat and sent Trump out. As Alanna stepped back, he got up and sat with his hands on his lap. Alanna took a seat uninvited and kept the knife in an easy position.  
  
------------  
  
Tris looked around uneasily after Alanna left. 'Be Merry'? Was she insane? Niko didn't look any more comfortable. Fortunately, no one else came near them. Alanna seemed to have scared them all off. She looked again at the drinking and dancing and singing wondering if it was even possible to have fun. Unfortunately, Tris made the mistake of tasting Niko's drink when he wasn't looking. Now half-drunk, since she was a minor, Tris began to sing in a low voice. (Ok, I know you can't get drunk with just one sip. Tris actually took several sips, but that is very boring to read in writing.)  
  
Niko looked horrified when Tris began to sing. He realized she must be drunk. As an attempt to ease his horrification, Niko took bigger swigs of his rum. Soon, Niko started remembering Khapik songs and started singing them. Both were drunk and merry. (Bear with me here. I know it's unlikely Tris and Niko would get drunk. However, I had to keep them occupied. And wait until Alanna gets back.)  
  
---------  
  
Alanna walked out feeling very satisfied and, she had to admit, a little smug. After they got over the greetings she received when she went in, they had a nice conversation. As it turned out, this world had gangs, all with a leader and controlled by this Thief Lord. They described each other's Courts and strategies for a while. Although it was very annoying to admit it, she had hoped the Thief Lord would be somewhat like George. She hadn't seen him in a while. He was all right, but he just wasn't George. Alanna finally realized that Tris and Niko might not be as comfortable, so she murmured an excuse and left.  
  
When she looked around, it was not what she expected. It was probably the opposite. Tris and Niko were singing, and it wasn't all that beautiful either.  
  
As Alanna continued to gaze in a mix of horror and wonder, first Niko, then Tris began to rise and dance! While Alanna had to give Niko some credit, it was obvious that the redhead hadn't danced much before. Just as Niko was beginning to climb up on top of the table, Alanna cautiously walked over and tapped Tris's shoulder.  
  
Tris spun around to look at the person who touched her and saw Alanna. "Oh, you're back. Well, we're merry!" Later, the not-drunk Tris would realize how stupid that was to say. But now, Tris was quite oblivious to everything around her.  
  
Alanna didn't feel it was safe to leave her two drunken companions here. Since it was getting late anyway, Alanna walked up to the Innkeeper and got a room. She would have preferred two rooms, but she felt she had to keep an eye on Tris and Niko. She tried to ignore and refuse the nagging in the back of her head that they, especially Tris, would feel terrible in the morning and she could get back at Tris.  
  
After getting the room, Alanna managed to guide Tris and Niko in the room and into a sleeping position. Then, she locked the door, lay down on a pallet and went to sleep. 


	6. Pirates!

Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to Tamora Pierce.

A/N: I am soooooooo sorry that I have not written in forever. Major writers block is not a good enough excuse either. I also forgot, not enough time, anyway, here it is. The next chapter; where the real action gets started. For those who don't like battle details, sorry but I frown on authors who skip the action.

Krystal Desalon: Do it anyway (A/R). This is fanfiction.

Dancing Amethyst: You were right. Alanna is 43. I forgot. I even revised the last chapter for you. Now they will never know.

**To Tesser With Mages**

Chapter 6- Pirates!

Alanna woke up to the sound of vomiting. She grudgingly opened her eyes, but the scene she saw surprised her. _Where am I? _She wondered. Then everything came rushing back. The sickening felling of being sucked away from everything she knew, traveling with two strangers and going who knows where. Everything.

She glanced around, re-taking everything in. Tris was over a bowl and looking terrible. Niko was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, Alanna ripped off a piece of her tunic, dipped it in the wash water and held it to Tris's forehead. Tris looked gratefully at her, but said nothing.

Just then, Niko came in looking little better. He had guilt all over his face and went immediately to their packs, doubtless to check that they still had everything. In the meantime, Tris had finished and stood up shakily.

"We'd better leave," she whispered, unable to trust her voice. _I'll _never _do that again,_ Tris resolved.

Alanna nodded and grabbed her things. After looking Tris over, Alanna grabbed her things too and walked out. The others followed her.

Alanna nodded farewell and, having paid the night before, walked outside to the horses, amazingly still there. _Ah well, _Alanna reasoned, _the word must have gotten around not to mess with me. Good thing too. I'm not in the best mood…._

The sight of someone familiar interrupted her thoughts. Then she recognized him: Trump. _What kind of trouble is he up to?_ She wondered.

He sneered at Alanna and opened his mouth, but before any sound came out of it, his whole body went stiff and he fell on his back. Alanna put her hand on her hilt and looked for the culprit—and saw Tris.

Tris looked at Alanna and read the unasked question. "He annoyed me," she muttered, and then went to her horse and mounted. Holding out her hand she stated evenly, "I'll take my packs back now, thank you."

Alanna grinned and handed them over. _Perfect spell, _she thought, _Maybe this Tris isn't so bad after all._

They rode on in silence, each having a lot of thinking to catch up on. They hadn't gotten far when Alanna heard shouts and screams behind her. She spun around instantly.

What met her eyes was a scene of disorder. People were running and stands were being turned over. In the middle of it all was about ten men, rough-looking and with swords drawn.

"Pirates!" someone screamed, running passed them. "Pirates! Run!"

_ Run, _Alanna mused, _Now that's just not my style. _She turned to see if Tris and Niko were staying. They were.

Alanna drew her sword, Phoenix, and charged into the mess, carefully avoiding the commoners. _Fools, _Alanna thought, _no bows or arrows. _She swung Phoenix down and slashed the first one across the chest. She deflected a blow on her left and sent his sword flying before finishing him. Two men came at her and she managed to run one through, but the poor horse she was riding wasn't used to fighting like this and reared. Alanna lost her grip and fell, Phoenix sliding from her grasp.

Two pirates were on her instantly. She kicked one away, but the other had his sword ready to come down.

Suddenly, light flashed and the pirate next to her was gone. Tris came to stand next to her, wielding a lightning bolt in her hand and wind flying in all directions.

Alanna reached for Phoenix and stood up, seeing nothing but ashes where the pirate was. Six left. Three took one look at the lightning bolt and ran. The others gulped and began to circle in on the two of them.

At an unannounced signal they all charged. Alanna leaped at one, caught him off guard and slit his throat. One came at her from behind. She stepped lightly to the side and tripped him, placing her sword at his throat. There was no sign of the third and Tris's lightning bolt was gone.

Alanna turned her attention back to the pirate at her feet. He took a piece of parchment and threw it on the ground.

"A note for the plump one," he growled.

Alanna's thoughts raced. Tris came over indignantly, but Alanna raised her hand in warning. "From who?" she asked. But too late, she remembered the silencing spell precautions. Orange fire covered his throat and he choked.

Alanna swore. Tris bent and picked up the parchment. Her face turned white.


	7. Leaving the City

Disclaimer: I do not own that which belongs to Tamora Pierce.

A/N: Not the longest chapter, actually shorter, but I have the long one in the making and it's coming up next. Thanks for the r/r's! I now have some good ideas as how to keep the story moving in between action scenes.

HeartKel: What do you mean, 'slip up'? Tris did fine. I know Alanna maybe didn't have to mess up twice, but the pirates weren't that bad. I know I need longer chapters. The next one.

Random Person number 3: Love your pen name! I'm glad you liked the battle scene. It was pretty fun to write. I know I took forever, but the high school race is over and I'm back now and going faster.

**To Tesser with Mages**

Chapter 7- Tough Decisions

It took Alanna a while to notice the fear on Tris's face. She took the note and read it. A grim expression came over her.

Niko walked over and took the note from Alanna. He stared at it for a long time. Finally, he crumpled it in his hand and went over to comfort Tris.

"It has to be them," she whispered, shaking with anger and fear. The wind started building up around them.

Niko nodded. He put an arm around Tris and took a deep breath. "You know what it means?" He asked Alanna softly.

Alanna shrugged. "I understand the part about me. But what's the circle thing? And who's it from? And-"

Niko held up his hand and shook his head. "One at a time. The 'circle thing' represents Tris's foster-siblings: Sandry, Briar and Daja. They're mages, like her. I don't know who sent it or what they want, but the note seems pretty clear."

Alanna clenched her fists. "Me for them," she muttered angrily. "If only I knew who it was…."

Tris's mind was in turmoil. _They're in danger, _she kept thinking, _Danger even their power combined can't get out of. And what can I do? I can't trade. She's saved my life. But Sandry, Briar, Daja…_

Niko understood all too well what decision lay before them. But it wasn't his. This was between the two girls. They would have to decide, together. _Oh boy._

Tris looked up, pained but determined, into Alanna's eyes. The decision suddenly jumped into her with confidence. "I- I can't make you. You do what you want. You should leave…" she trailed off at a loss for words. _Do I really want her to leave?_

Alanna knew this was her chance. Her chance to get back home; to Tortall, to George. But the image of Tris's friends in trouble wouldn't leave her. She made her decision, every bit as firm as Tris's, and prepared to live it out.

"The only place I'm going is to find these people," she pointed at the note. A hint of relief showed on Tris's face, but instantly disappeared.

Niko looked at the two of them. He knew whatever he said they would ignore and his advice hardly mattered to them. There was no point in delaying then.

"Mount up," he ordered, swinging into the saddle. "We'll find them sooner or later."

_Preferably sooner, _both Alanna and Tris thought.

They continued on their way, not stopping except for a quick bite to eat and not talking at all. People kept out of their way, not forgetting the lightning.

Eventually, as Alanna recounted the events so far, she realized that someone's part was missing: Niko.

She glanced over at him, hesitant to ask. "Um, Niko," she started slowly, "What exactly did you do. Back there."

"Shield spell," he replied casually, "For the bystanders."

Alanna nodded. She now had some other strange thing to think about. This mage had more than just a lot of knowledge; he was powerful too.

-

Briar couldn't see anything. He couldn't move his hands or feet either. He was caught.

He felt the presence of magic in the- was it a room? Two he could place immediately: Sandry and Daja. The other was strange. He tried talking in his mind to them, but nothing happened.

He tried a spell to free himself, but he felt nothing; only a sharp tug. _Shoot, _he thought, _magic's bound. _

-

As Alanna, Tris and Niko neared the edge of the city, people started giving them strange looks. They rode on unhindered, but the closer they rode to the edge, the more the people looked worried.

Timidly, a little girl stepped in front of them. "Are you- Are you going out there?" she asked shyly, pointing her finger in the direction of Winding Circle.

Alanna nodded. _What's going on? _She wondered.

"I would," the girl continued, "But my Mama won't let me. She says that the Bad Man would-"

"Alis!" a woman's voice interrupted. "Alice! What are you doing! Alice Marie come here this instant!"

A woman darted in front of them and picked up the child, scolding her. Cries of "Oh, Mama!" and "Please let me!" drifted back to their ears.

"What was that all about?" Alanna asked her companions, who shared equally confused and worried looks.

"I don't know," said Tris plainly.

_Only one way to find out, _Alanna thought, and urged her horse forward. The others followed her out of the city.


End file.
